You don't think Twice
by Ultimate Warrior
Summary: This story follows Albus Dumbledores years throughout Hogwarts. Join him and others throughout his school career.My first Harry Potter fic
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
  
Summary: A story about Dumbledore at age 11 and on through his school career.  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
A small boy of eleven years of age sat alone in a compartment of the Hogwarts express. Well I say sat but what I mean is bounced excitedly on his seat in a compartment of the Hogwarts express. His shoulder-length brown hair waved up and down as he looked out onto Platform Nine and Three quarters. This boy was already dressed in his school robes and his pockets were almost overflowing with sweets.  
  
This boy was Albus Dumbledore. His first year at Hogwarts was about to start when the train left the station and reached its destination, that's why he was so excited. Hogwarts was the most famous school in the Wizarding world, he had heard a lot about it. He had no older siblings or friends to tell him what it was like so he didn't know what to expect. Never the less he was extremely excited.  
  
A knock came on the door of the compartment and the door opened. Standing in the doorway was another small boy in school robes. He had blonde hair, which was extremely messed up, and blue eyes, which were rather wide, almost fearful. "You...you don't mind if I come in do you? It's just that there is no where else" the boy asked quietly.  
  
Albus smiled widely, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Not at all! Come in, come in! The more the merrier!" he said in a cheerful voice that reflected his personality perfectly.  
  
The boy smiled slightly at Albus' out-ward-ness. "Thanks" he said quietly and moved into the compartment before going outside and bringing in his things. Once he got to his trunk he started to struggle.  
  
"Let me help you with that." Albus said cheerfully again. He stood up and took a side of the trunk before lifting it inside and on to the shelve. "I'm Albus Dumbledore" he said offering his hand to the boy.  
  
The boy stared at the hand for a moment before taking it into a handshake. "Alan Quartermane. Pleased to meet you." He said quietly.  
  
"So...your first year at Hogwarts too?" Albus asked the smaller boy.  
  
"Yep" Alan responded nodding. "But I've been there before. My grandfather has been the transfiguration teacher for the past ten years."  
  
"Really?" Albus asked, his eyes suddenly lighting up completely and a wide grin coming on his face. "What's it like there? What are the teachers like? How big is it? What type of animals do they have?"  
  
Alan smiled as Albus continually shot questions at him. He could easily answer these questions, he loved going to Hogwarts and had gone nearly every summer of his life. "It great there. It has a giant castle and a lake and horseless carts and a Quidditch pitch and loads of ghosts and lots more stuff that even the headmaster doesn't know about. Most of the teachers are great, except the head of Slytherin, he hates everyone, but I don't know about the transfiguration teacher because my Grandfather died last year so he isn't..." He stopped for a moment and looked a bit sad.  
  
Albus' face drooped at that moment. "I'm sorry." He said to his new friend.  
  
Alan smiled at Albus. "Don't be, its fine really. Anyway, they have loads of animals there, they have owls obviously, cats, toads, rats, Threstrals, Nifflers, a giant squid in the moat, and loads more but my favourite are the Hippogriffs."  
  
And so the conversation continued until about midday when the witch with the treat cart came along the isle. She stopped outside the compartment where Albus and Alan were currently playing exploding snap. She knocked on the door before opening it. "Do you want anything dears?" she asked them sweetly.  
  
Once again Albus' eyes lit up and a wide grin spread across his face. He scrambled over to the cart and began picking everything he could. Alan on the other hand smiled at his friend actions and walked slowly forward to the cart. "Do you have any chocolate frog?" he asked politely.  
  
"Of course dear." The witch responded. She picked up a tray full of chocolate frogs. "How many would you like?"  
  
"Only a few." Alan said picking up about ten chocolate frogs.  
  
Soon after she was paid, she was on her way again and the two friends were eating their sweets. Alan was eating slowly, more interested in what Albus was doing. Albus had built a fortress around him of all the sweets he now had and was taking a sweet at a time trying to get the fort of sweets to stay upright.  
  
"What are you doing?" Alan asked as Albus started to remove a chocolate frog packet.  
  
"Shhhh!" Albus hushed to him and looked up to smile at him. "This needs absolute concentration." He looked back and started to pull the packet, his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth and concentration etched on his face. He pulled the packets further, his eyes narrowed and suddenly he moved his hand swiftly backwards, pulling the packet free. He let out a shout of triumph and began opening the packet. However the tower started to wobble and swayed for a moment before it fell over, right on top of him. After a moment he surfaced from the sea of sweets laughing wholeheartedly.  
  
"Are you ok?" Alan asked him, worried that he may have hurt himself.  
  
"Okay?!" Albus asked back loudly and cheerfully. "That was brilliant! I want to do it again! Here help me rebuild the fort." He said handing Alan a packet.  
  
Alan smiled, taking the sweet and starting to build Albus' fort again. "You have a thing about sweets don't you?"  
  
Albus stopped and leaned over to Alan. He lowered his voice to a deadly but still cheerful whisper. "Lets just say that my greatest weakness is a sweet tooth." He leaned back and grinned again. "Come on the fort wont build itself!"  
  
As they worked on building the sweet fort Alan tried to start a conversation again. "So...what house do you think you'll be in?" he asked.  
  
Albus stopped and looked at his friend. "I don't know. Never really though about it really. I recon I'll be in either Hufflepuff, because of my cheerful nature, or Gryffindor. I hope I'm in Gryffindor." He turned to the fort building again. "What about you?"  
  
"I'll probably be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. My father was in Gryffindor and so was my Grandfather. My mother came from Ravenclaw. I'm not really bothered but I hope I go in the same one as you." Alan said before looking up and smiling at Albus.  
  
"So" Albus said after devouring a sweet. "Did you bring a pet?"  
  
"Sort of." Alan reached into one of his bags before pulling out an egg. "I found him in the Owl section. The owner said he was old enough to hatch but he didn't want to, so I'm gonna keep him and when he hatches he will be my pet. I don't even know what type of owl he is yet. But I do know what I'm calling him."  
  
Albus swallowed his sweet before replying "Really? What's that?"  
  
"Tyberius." Alan said before getting a laugh from Albus.  
  
"What kind of name is Tyberius for an Owl?!" Albus said why laughing.  
  
"I think it's a good name, and there nothing you can do to make me change my mind." Alan said placing 'Tyberius' back in his bag. "So did you bring a pet?"  
  
Albus turned back to his bag still unable to stop laughing. He pulled out a box which he promptly opened to reveal a small, ugly, featherless bird.  
  
"What is it?" Alan said after studying it for a moment.  
  
"He isn't an it." Albus said matter-of-factly. "Fawkes is a Phoenix. He just gone through regeneration so he isn't at his best but he's beautiful normally, and very loyal to me. My father got him for me."  
  
"Wow." Alan said in awe. "I never thought I'd see a Phoenix. You're very lucky to have him."  
  
"I know. Father wanted to get me an owl but I insisted on Fawkes. He looked so sad and all alone in the shop, and I don't like seeing anyone sad." Albus said, absently stroking the Phoenix.  
  
"You are very weird my friend." Alan said to him smiling widely.  
  
Albus smiled back at him. "And don't you forget that." Laughing filled the compartment as Albus returned Fawkes to his bag.  
  
Just as they were about to start on the fort again a prefect came to the door and knocked before entering. "How are you boys doing?" she asked them.  
  
"Okay" and "Great!" were her answers.  
  
"You are first year aren't you?" she asked them. Receiving an affirmative from the two boys she spoke again. "Well, whatever you're doing I suggest you pack up and get ready to get off were nearly there."  
  
"Thank you." Chorused the boys.  
  
She turned to leave and as they began to pack the things away she came back. "Oh! and I was supposed to tell you that you are to go straight to Tom Tunney and not dilly dally. by the way those were Frankies words not mine, he's head boy you know, also a Hufflepuff. You'll know who Tom is, he'll b holding a large lamp and calling for first years. Good luck boys, and have fun." And with that she disappeared.  
  
Alan turned to Albus. "She seemed nice." Albus nodded in agreement before they started to pack their things away and grab anything that they would be taking with them. Sooner than they thought it would be the train stopped in Hogsmede station and all the students filed out of the train and onto the platform.  
  
Albus and Alan came out after a group of second year Ravenclaws and stood amidst the chaos of people rushing around to look up at the castle. Despite the many times Alan had been there he still held the castle in an equal amount of awe as Albus and soon they were lost in the shadow of the castle.  
  
"First years to me! Come on we haven't got all night! First years come here!" A rough voice called out over the crowd. They reluctantly turned and headed towards the light. Soon however their reluctances would leave them as they entered the Castle of Hogwarts.  
  
-End Chapter One-  
  
please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
  
Summary: A story about Dumbledore at age 11 and on through his school career.  
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
"First years to me! Come on we haven't got all night! First years come here!" A rough voice called out over the crowd. They reluctantly turned and headed towards the light. Soon however their reluctances would leave them as they entered the Castle of Hogwarts.  
  
They found themselves in front of an old man who was holding an extremely large lantern on a pole which the first years followed to get to him. The man was completely bold but he wore a dreadful black wig, his had a large wart on his left cheek, his eyes squinted at them, almost like he was hard of sight (but he wasn't as they would later find out) and he was missing a few teeth.  
  
"Are you first years?" he demanded.  
  
"Y.yes" Alan responded nervously. Albus however smiled wide and nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"Stand over there." Tom demanded again.  
  
Alan began to walk away when he saw Albus staring up at Tom. Alan stopped and watched what Albus was doing. Tom was staring at Albus with almost hate in his eyes and the boy was cheerfully staring back at him. This continued for about fifteen seconds before suddenly Albus spoke. "Why do you have a dead cat on your head?" he asked innocently.  
  
Alan almost suffered a heart attack and ran over to Albus. Grabbing his friends arm, he pulled him away from Tom while he apologized. After they were in the line that the first years he formed, Alan turned to Albus. "Are you mad?!" he whispered to Albus, as he couldn't shout with Tom so near.  
  
"No. Why?" Albus responded.  
  
"You don't ask Tom Tunney why he has a cat on his head on the first day!" Alan said in shock.  
  
"I didn't say cat, I said dead cat. And its not the first day, it's hardly even the first night. There is a huge difference." Albus replied smiling evermore.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you still don't do it!" Alan continued.  
  
"Why not?" Albus persisted.  
  
"He's likely to go and tell the headmaster and you'll get in trouble before you even enter the castle." Alan told him calmly.  
  
"Oh." Albus said, a smile graced his face as he spoke again. "Still, it does look like a dead cat."  
  
Alan looked at the wig and giggled, as it did look like Tom had just stuck a dead cat on his head. At that exact moment a news paper flew onto his head and wrapped around it like a bonnet.  
  
Albus leaned closer to Alan's ear before whispering. "He looks like my Aunt Gertrude" causing more giggles to come from the smaller boy.  
  
Tom then grabbed the paper and threw it off of his head, without realising it he had thrown his wig off as well. The paper and wig caught in the wind and blew straight back at him. The paper smacked him perfectly in the face and the wig went into his mouth.  
  
"Now he looks even more like my Aunt Gertrude" Albus stated causing his friend to almost burst out in laughter.  
  
Tom ripped the paper off his head and placed the wig on his head quickly, too quickly in fact as it tilted to the right and left a large bold spot revealed. Alan and Albus both were struggling to contain their laughter at the sight.  
  
Tom turned a hate-filled eye to them and marched towards them. "Right!" he growled, clearly believing that they had something to do with what had just happened. "You two come with me the rest of you go down there and get into the boats."  
  
He grabbed the two laughing boys by their robes and hauled them off their feet. "Listen to me you little brats!" He growled at them. "You will come with me up to the castle and I will hand you over to the Headmaster. He will decide your punishment, and I hope he gives you detention with me." And with that he marches the two friends off to the boats.  
  
They were put into the front boat, which Tom then climbed into. Once everyone was in the boats they started to move towards the castle. The self- propelled boats rocked softly on the calm waters as the castle drew ever closer.  
  
Soon the boats docked on the other side and the first years were trudging up the steps to reach the castle. Tom still held a firm grip over the two boys as they reached the door. Tom walked up to the large front door and banged loudly on it. The doors swung open and standing in the door way was a woman.  
  
This woman looked to be in her thirties, she had black hair cascading down her head to her back, she wore black robes and towered over the first years, who stood in the cold weather.  
  
"The first years, Professor Solomon" Tom said before pushing Albus and Alan forward. "I'd keep an eye on these two if I were you Professor. Their trouble makers."  
  
Professor Solomon looked down at the two boys in front of her. "I'll do that Tom." She said.  
  
A loud crash was suddenly heard in the corridor before them, followed laughter. Tom let out a roar of annoyance. "I told the headmaster that it was a bad I dear to get a poltergeist!" he shouted as he ran off towards the noises and disappearing.  
  
Professor Solomon watched him leave before turning back to the first years. She looked at all of them before speaking. "Follow me." She said and led them into the castle.  
  
She led them down the corridor on the right and walked until she came to two large doors. The students stood looking at the moving portraits and paintings on the wall. She then led them to a small side door which led into a small room with a door the other side.  
  
"Everyone in here." She called to them. "Is everyone here? Good. Now, in a moment I will lead you into the great hall, where you will walk to the front of the hall to be sorted. Try and tidy yourselves up a bit before we go."  
  
All around the first years were straightening their robes, brushing their hair or rearranging the things in their pockets. Alan didn't try to tidy his hair, it never worked, and Albus just pushed his sweets further into his pockets. At that moment a rumbling was heard and out of a wall burst ghost riders on the headless hunt. They circled the first years for a moment, throwing their heads to each other, before riding off into the great hall.  
  
"Everyone set? Good, now come on." Professor Solomon said and turned to lead the students into the great hall. They walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables and came to stand at the front of the hall. Many first years were muttering and whispering to each other, some were scared, some confident, some relaxed and one particular one was trembling.  
  
"Let the sorting begin." The headmaster said and Professor Solomon brought forward a three legged stool and an old hat. She placed the stool in front of the headmaster's seat and placed the hat on top of that. None of the first years knew what to expect and so they gained an immense shock when the hat began to move, all except Albus who found it extremely amusing.  
  
"You may not think I'm pretty but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me, There nothing in you head that the sorting hat can't see, Try me on and I'll put you where you're supposed to be."  
  
After the hat finished it was met with a polite applause and fell silent again. Professor Solomon spoke next to the first year. "When I call your name you will come forward and sit on the stool, you will then be sorted by the hat." She then shot each of them a look which clearly was asking if they understood.  
  
She then picked up a clipboard and turned back to the hall. She read out the first name. "Abbot, Alison" and Alison Abbot stepped forward and sat on the stool. Professor Solomon then placed the sorting hat over her head. After a moment the Hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" and the hall echoed with the cheers of the Hufflepuff student.  
  
The next person was "Bramble, Barnibus" who got sorted into Ravenclaw earning a cheer from the Ravenclaw student. "Brand, Patricia" was sorted into Slytherin getting the Slytherin students to cheer. "Brent, Frank" was the first new Gryffindor again cheers came from the Gryffindor students. Next "Christopher, Sharon" was a Gryffindor. "Diggory, Godfrey" Became a Hufflepuff.  
  
"Dumbledore, Albus" Professor Solomon called out. Albus practically leapt onto the stool. The hat fell onto his head.  
  
"Hmmm, difficult, difficult." He heard a voice say  
  
"Who said that?" Albus thought.  
  
"I did. the sorting hat, it is my job to sort you so that is what I will do. You could go in either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. You are kind enough to be a Hufflepuff, intelligent enough to be Ravenclaw and brave enough to be Gryffindor. But where to put you?" The sorting hat said into his head.  
  
"I don't mind." Albus thought back  
  
"Don't mind eh? Well then it's now very clear that you more, would suit Gryffindor!" the sorting hat shouted the house name.  
  
Albus leapt off the stool and moved down to the table of Gryffindor's. He sat down next to the Prefect from the train. She looked over to him and smiled warmly.  
  
"Francis, Jonathon" became a Hufflepuff, "Gordon, Lance" became Ravenclaw, "Lyle, James" became Slytherin, "Martin, Sophie" became Hufflepuff, "Marriott, Joseph" became another Slytherin, "Newman, Austin" became Gryffindor, "Portman, Ashley" became Slytherin, and so it continued.  
  
"Quartermane, Alan" Alan Quartermane took a few tentative steps forward before sitting on the stool and having the hat placed on his head. The whole hall sat for at least four minutes before the hat finally shouted "Gryffindor!"  
  
And the sorting continued again until finally "Vincente, Percival" was sorted into Slytherin. Professor Solomon replaced the stool and hat before taking her place at the teachers table.  
  
The Headmaster stood soon after Percival Vincente joined the Slytherin table. He walked forward to a podium and cleared his throat. "To those of you who are returning this year, Welcome Back, and to those of you joining us anew, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Now before we tuck in to a most excellent feast I have a few things to say. Firstly the forest around the grounds is of limits to everyone excluding out groundskeeper and caretaker, Mr Tom Tunney. Secondly Mr Tunney has kindly asked me to remind all students that magic in the corridor is prohibited and anyone caught in the corridors at night will be turned over to the punishment of Mr Tunney. And finally, due to the recent passing of our Transfiguration Teacher, Professor Angus Quartermane, we have appointed Professor Solomon as a replacement for him. With that said, let us tuck in." he returned to his seat and food swept across the tables for the students to take when they wished.  
  
Soon Albus and Alan were devouring food as quickly as anyone. After a moment Alan, after gulping down a mouthful of chicken, spoke to the boy to his left. "Hey Albus?"  
  
The long brown hair boy looked up with a mouthful of chicken and gave a muffled answer which Alan took as an 'I'm listening' sound.  
  
"Do you think that we'll be in trouble with Professor Solomon?" The smaller of the two asked, worry creeping into his voice.  
  
Albus swallowed his food hard and then smiled at his friend. Wrapping an arm around the others shoulders he said "Don't worry Alan. How much could she do to us?"  
  
Alan looked down at his plate, the frown still placed on his face. "She could turn us over to Tom Tunney. I've heard that he hangs people up by their thumbs and whips them and makes them clean every room in the castle with nothing but a toothbrush and a bucket of water."  
  
"Well that's pretty bad." Albus said and followed Alan's gaze to the plate full of Chicken wings and potatoes. "But we won't know until it happens. There's no use worrying now, so eat." He said and promptly lifted a chicken wing off of Alan's plate and swiftly withdrew his arm.  
  
"HEY!" Alan exclaimed and tried to grab his chicken wing back. Albus held an arm out to stop him getting close enough, smiling he took a large bite into the wing and ripped of a lot of meat. At that moment Alan, smiling as much as Albus, snatched a chicken breast off of Albus plate and bit into that. Soon after they calmed down and began to eat peacefully again.  
  
Soon the meal was ended and all the things for the feast were removed, except the tables and chairs. The headmaster stood once more and addressed the hall. "I bid you good night and hope you have an enjoyable year. Now go straight to your dorms and go to sleep for lessons start tomorrow." And with that he left.  
  
The hall was in chaos as the students filed out of the room. The prefect from the train called out to the Gryffindor. "First year Gryffindors to me"  
  
All the first years from Gryffindor scrambled over to her and stood waiting. Once the hall was basically empty, the prefect turn to them. "Right, I am Jennifer Bones, one of your Gryffindor prefects. Now I'll take you to our common room and tell you the password to get into it once we're there. Ok, are we ready?" Receiving nods she led them out of the hall and on to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
She led them up the large stair case, telling them to be careful of the moving stair cases, and came to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Devils Snare" she said to the portrait and the door opened. They filed into the common room and stood around Jennifer.  
  
"Right the boy's dorms are to the right and the first Years room is the first you come across, your things will all ready be there. Girls follow me." And with that they split.  
  
Albus and Alan led the boys section with them, up the stairs and into the room. The stood there for a moment, taking in all of the room before Albus ran and jumped onto the bed furthest away from the door and claimed it. Alan claimed the one next to Albus and soon everyone had chosen a bed.  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep, what with full stomachs and the long ride on the train up there, they were soon all fast asleep, dreaming of what was to come.  
  
-End Chapter Two-  
  
review please. 


	3. Chapter Three

> Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
  
Summary: this chapter is the first day of school; see if you can guess which teachers will teach which classes.  
  
-Chapter Three-  
  
Morning came quickly and Albus awoke to find everyone asleep in there beds, everyone that is except Alan Quartermane. For a moment or two Albus wondered where his friend had disappeared to, but that was stopped when a familiar rumbling in his stomach came. He quickly grabbed his wash things and ran towards the bathing room.  
  
After a quick wash and a perhaps the fastest recorded dressing time in Hogwarts history Albus was hurrying down to the dinning hall.  
  
He reached there in no time flat, expecting to find only the teachers awake, instead he found Alan sitting on the Gryffindor table, absently eating an apple while reading an early edition of the daily prophet. He quickly moved over to his friend and picked up a banana from the fruit bow in front of Alan and took a big bite out of it after peeling it.  
  
"You know you could have just ordered some cereal or something." Alan said without taking his eyes off of the paper.  
  
Albus froze for a moment before shrugging and smiling wide again. "So are you always up this early?" he asked.  
  
"Normally." Alan replied "But it depends on the amount things I would have done the night before."  
  
Albus looked around the great hall, seeing that only he, Alan and the teachers were awake, he turned back to Alan. "So what'cha reading?" he asked peering over the smaller boys shoulder.  
  
"Newspaper" Alan replied seeming to be even less interested in Albus.  
  
Albus fell silent for a few moments and went back to eating his banana. He looked at all the teachers and realised that e only knew Professor Solomon. He gulped down a large piece of banana and turned back to his friend. "Alan?"  
  
"Yes" Alan replied monotonously.  
  
"Can you tell me who the Professors are?" Albus asked, not feeling embarrassed or anything with the question.  
  
Alan looked up at his friend before sighing and folding his paper up. "Ok. That man on the end, you see the old person with the large bold spot and long beard." He pointed at an average sized man, who wore long green robes, he had a large bold patch on his head with bits of hair in a ring around the outside and a long white beard. "That's Professor Archibald Tinnean. He is the longest serving teacher here since my Grandfathers not here any more. He's been through three headmasters you know."  
  
He then moved onto the dark man sitting next to Professor Tinnean. "That" he said pointing. "Is Professor Alastor Scythe, he's head of Slytherin and the only one who can stand him is Professor Tinnean." Alastor Scythe was dark skinned, he had long black hair pushed back over his head, he had a goatee and his red eyes would bore holes into anyone.  
  
He turned to the next Professor. "That is Professor Sophia Littlefoot." She had long blond hair, blue eyes, she was a rather large and loud woman, with rosy cheeks and friendly eyes. "She's the head of Hufflepuff and a very nice lady she is too, but a bit too loud really."  
  
After going through Professor Janis Porter, who was a young, quiet, dark haired woman and head of Ravenclaw, Professor Timothy Drake, a young light- skinned man, with a few cuts an scrapes to his name, sporting a sling for the morning, Professor Lance Olden, who was a rather eccentrically looking person, with too big glasses, long decorated robes and a weird blue and green hat, Professor Roderick Halfalforderin, who wore normal robes and looked the most normal of the bunch, Professor Harold Jonas, who was a quiet man in the corner, wearing dark robes, Madame Aphelia Forsythe why wore work robes and seemed to always carry a whistle and Madame Yvonne Lynnette who wore white robes and carried only a wand, Alan returned to eating and reading.  
  
Soon the whole hall was full of happily chatting and breakfasting people. Alan had put his paper away and was currently digging into his cereal while enduring an overly excited Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus!" Alan complained.  
  
"Yes Alan?" Albus replied almost bouncing in his seat.  
  
"Can you please try and sit still while I eat?" Alan said calmly. "Otherwise the whole table will be covered in my food."  
  
"I can't help it." Albus answered with a smile. "Its how I get when I'm excited"  
  
Alan studied Albus for a couple of minutes. "You need to cut down on the sweets mate." He said before turning back and attempting to eat his food.  
  
After about ten minutes of everyone eating the sound of many wings echoed throughout the hall as the Owls came towards the tables. They swooped down and dropped not only everyone's post but a large amount of parchments along the table.  
  
The Prefects came to those parchments and were soon calling out the name of the year that had to collect the parchment. One person from each year would walk up and take the pile of parchments for their year and the give it to the others. This was done for all the years except the first years.  
  
Jennifer came up to the first years for Gryffindor and began to explain to them what would happen. "Because of numerous First Years getting lost over the last few years the headmaster has ordered us prefects to take you lot to you classes for the first few days. So after your finished stay where you are and I will come and get you." And with that she went away for her breakfast.  
  
Albus had calmed down, slightly, and was eating his breakfast peacefully. Not much happened through breakfast and soon the students were filing out of the hall. Jennifer returned to the first years again and was handing out the parchments.  
  
"These" she said. "Are your timetables. You will have to follow it every day of this year, it may be changed next year. The timetables show which teacher you have and what room it is in. I will escort you to those rooms and return at the end of the lesson and take you to your next lesson. You got that?" receiving affirmatives from everyone she spoke again. "Good, then we'll go as soon as you're ready."  
  
The first years took there parchments from Jennifer and read them. The first year's timetable read as follows:  
  
Monday  
  
First Lesson Room 4 Corridor 1 First Floor  
Professor Archibald Tinnean
> 
> Second Lesson Room 2 Corridor 3 Third Floor  
Professor Alastor Scythe  
  
Lunch  
  
Third Lesson Room 1 Corridor 1 Forth Floor  
Professor Geraldine Solomon  
  
Forth Lesson Quidditch Pitch  
Madame Aphelia Forsythe  
  
Tuesday  
  
First Lesson Greenhouses  
Professor Sophia Littlefoot  
  
Second Lesson Room6 Corridor 4 Third Floor  
Professor Roderick Halfalforderin  
  
Lunch  
  
Third Lesson Room 4 Corridor 1 First Floor  
Professor Archibald Tinnean.  
  
Fourth Lesson Room 1 Corridor 1 Forth Floor  
Professor Geraldine Solomon.  
  
Wednesday read the same as Monday, Thursday the same as Tuesday and Friday the same as Monday. After they had studied the timetables long enough, Jennifer took them to Professor Tinnean's Room. After they were all inside, and Jennifer gone, they waited for the teacher to arrive.  
  
The room was well-lit and hung with green and red and blue tapestries, there were large book cases at the sides of the room and the books were filled to bursting. The desks were set out into rows with a gap between each desk. The teacher's desk was positioned in front of two cupboards and slightly to the left of a set of stairs that led to a Blackboard. All the desks were bear except for Quills, Parchments and wands.  
  
The students were talking amongst themselves so thoroughly that they failed to notice Professor Tinnean walk in and go to his desk. He rearranged the papers on his desk for a moment before standing up and walking to the front of the class. He picked up a case and withdrew a pair of small rounded glasses, which he promptly put onto his face.  
  
"Settle down class." He said calmly above the din. "Settle down. Is everyone listening? good." He grabbed the frame of his glasses before pushing them up his face again. "Now that I have your attention, I am Professor Tinnean. I will be teaching you in this class for the next five years or more, depending on whether you remove my classes after you fifth year or whether I live that long." That statement received a few muffled laughs from the first years before Tinnean took control again.  
  
He turned back to the board and flicked his wand at the chalk. "Professor Tinnean" he stated clearly and the chalk sprung to life and wrote his name on the board. "Good" He said, then turned back to the class. "Put away your wands please." He said and the class did what he said. "Now ready you quills and parchments. Everyone ready? Good. Now I will give you a few rules for my class room. Rule number one. There will be no foolish waving of wands during my lessons as it is not required." As he spoke the chalk came alive and wrote the rule after he said it. "Rule number two. Students in the first year are allowed not to answer questions as they may not know the answer. You're here to learn after all. Rule number three. There will be no fighting with words, fists, feet, wands or otherwise during my lessons. If you are caught doing so I will personally hand you over to Tom Tunney. And Rule number four. Nobody, and it mean nobody, is allowed to enter the cupboards behind my desk without my permission." He waited for the class to finish writing before walking back to his desk and rummaging through his papers.  
  
"Excuse me Professor?" The Slytherin known as Percival Vincente asked.  
  
"Yes mister Vincente?" Professor Tinnean replied.  
  
"What do you actually teach?" he asked. "Doesn't it say on your timetables?" Professor Tinnean asked shocked. Vincente shook his head. "Goodness! I knew the Timetables were being shortened but I thought it was common sense to keep the lesson on the sheet." He glanced down at the register sheet in his hand and saw a name that he recognised. "Ah! Mr Quartermane. Why don't you tell our class what I teach here?"  
  
Alan nodded and said. "Professor Tinnean is one of the most respected Potions Masters in the world. He has been teaching here for almost eighty years and only one person has failed his class."  
  
Professor Tinnean smiled at the young Quartermane. "With that out of the way let us return to the lesson." He said after shaking out of his thoughts.  
  
"If he's so respected, how come I've never heard of him?" Vincente muttered to James Lyle sitting next to him.  
  
Tinnean's smile dropped after he over-heard this and he moved over to the table with Vincente and Lyle on. All of a sudden the kind old man became a threatening sight and he seemed to grow about six feet as he towered over the two boys. "Perhaps you have not heard of me, Mr Vincente, because I was famous fifty years ago and didn't like it. Or perhaps it is because you have not been educated properly enough to know of anything other than what you father has told you. Oh yes I know all about your family Mr Vincente. How you father killed his Father for the family fortune but then realised that he couldn't get it. For you see I was a school friend of you grandfather. Now if you don't wish for a detention I suggest you keep quiet and take note." He turned and walked back to the board. "Ten points from Slytherin for each of you for disturbing my lesson."  
  
The rest of the lesson went without a hitch and soon they were on their way to their second lesson with Alastor Scythe.  
  
-End Chapter Three-  
  
Right the Vincente Family history is my creation as are the Professors and the Quartermane family history.  
  
I decided to finish that chapter there. The next chapter should have more to do with Dumbledore.  
  
Please review.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
  
Summary: Continuing with the days classes.  
  
Authors note: sorry if I kept anyone waiting for the last chapter but I was on Holiday and had no access to a computer.  
  
-Chapter Four-  
  
The first years were escorted along the corridors of Hogwarts and walked up the stairs to the Third floor. They all filed into the room to find it once again empty. Most of the Gryffindor first years had enjoyed Professor Tinnean's lesson and Albus was currently wondering what Professor Scythe would be like. He, however, unlike everyone else could actually ask someone.  
  
"Alan?" he said getting his friends attention. "What is Professor Scythe like?"  
  
"Well...I don't know how to explain it really." Alan said scratching his neck. "He's...well he's a very angry person. He's bitter and resentful to people he hasn't even met before and he has a habit of taking points and giving detentions for barely anything."  
  
"So he's nothing like Professor Tinnean then?" Albus said seemingly a little depressed. Tinnean was a kind old man who liked to make jokes about his age and was extremely popular amongst the students. Albus was no exception to this.  
  
"Almost the complete opposite actually." Alan remarked. "The Yin to Tinnean's Yang I suppose. However if he finds us talking in his class we'll be in trouble."  
  
And with that they quietened and awaited the coming of their Professor. The room was set out with two rows of desks down either side and a singular desk at the front of the room. After a few moments the door slammed open and Professor Scythe marched quickly to the front of his room.  
  
"Right quiet!" He said forcefully. "Take out your quills and Parchments. You will write down my rules for the class and follow them. Number one. No one is to use their wands unless I say so. Number Two. No one is to speak out of turn. Number three. Fighting will not be tolerated. Number four. You will wait outside this room until I come to let you in. Is that understood?!" he received nods and a collective "Yes sir" from the class. "Well? What are you waiting for?! Write it down!"  
  
The class hurriedly scribbled the rules in silence as Scythe prowled the room. He came to stand right next to Austin Newman and stared down at him. Now Austin Newman was not the more courageous of boys and the presence of the bitter Professor made Austin get very nervous. He was so nervous in fact that he broke the end off of his quill and spilled ink all over the table. Needless to say Scythe wasn't happy about.  
  
"YOU STUPID BOY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! CAN'T YOU EVEN WRITE A FEW LINES?!" The Professor shouted at the now trembling boy. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for incompetence." He said before prowling away.  
  
Austin was almost crying as he dove into his bag to get a new parchment, quill and ink. Joseph Marriot, a Slytherin across the room, was stifling a laugh at the sight. Unfortunately Professor Scythe saw him do this.  
  
"You think that's funny do you Mr Marriot?" he said after prowling beside him. Joseph automatically froze and turned to look at the teacher. "Well then, perhaps you will find loosing ten points for your house and having a detention funny as well."  
  
After a moment Scythe prowled back to the front of his desk. "In this class you will learn the uses and importance of both everyday charms and curses and the not so everyday ones. It is my job to teach these things to you and I will do so, however if I feel that anyone in here will not pass my class after your fifth year then that person will be removed from here without hesitation. Now, for today's lesson we will learn about the common charms..."  
  
The lesson went much in the same fashion and once it was over everyone was more than happy to leave the room.  
  
"He's a nightmare." Commented Austin as the first years waited for Jennifer to collect them.  
  
"I have to agree really." Alan concurred whilst closing a book he had been reading. "He's even like that in the holidays. No one really knows why."  
  
Albus usual smile was gone and was replaced with a thoughtful frown. "I wonder why he's so bitter." He said. He had never, in his life, met someone as hateful as Alastor Scythe.  
  
"Dunno. Perhaps something happened to him when he was younger." Alan said.  
  
"Like what?" Albus said turning to his friend.  
  
"I don't know! Something." Alan responded shrugging. "I told you, Scythe is a mystery because no one knows that much about him."  
  
"I hate him already." Austin mumbled earning a laugh from the other two Gryffindors.  
  
Jennifer Bones came mumbling towards the First Years. She did not seem in a good mood. "Blasted Solomon! She's the worst teacher I've ever seen. Quartermane was ten hundred time the teacher she is." And other things like that she was muttering. Soon she reached the First Years and beckoned for them to follow her to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Needless to say Jennifer Bones first Transfiguration lesson of this term hadn't gone as well as she would have wanted it to. Normally she wouldn't complain about teachers on the first day but she just developed a hatred of Solomon almost a minute into her class.  
  
Despite the fact that Jennifer was grumbling throughout their lunch the first years enjoyed a rather peaceful meal. The only problem was that with all the moaning from Jennifer, the first years were beginning to get worried about their next lesson, none more so than Alan Quartermane.  
  
"Do you really think she's as bad as Jennifer says she is?" Alan asked Albus.  
  
Albus smiled at his friend. "I'm sure she can't be worse than Scythe."  
  
Alan relaxed a little at this but was still very worried. "I suppose Scythe is pretty terrible but we don't, I don't know anything about Solomon. And there still the problem of punishment for what Tom Tunney told her."  
  
"I'm sure the worst well get is a detention." Albus reassured him.  
  
Soon lunch was over and they were standing in the hallway, outside Solomon's office waiting for the teacher to arrive. Who knows what lays in store for them when Professor Solomon does arrive?  
  
-End Chapter Four-  
  
It's felt a bit short to me, anyway review please. 


	5. Chapter Five

> Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
  
Summary: right this chapter should be longer than the last. The First years experience their first lesson with Professor Solomon.  
  
-Chapter 5-  
  
A short while after lunch the first years were waiting outside Professor Solomon's classroom. Jennifer refused to stay for longer than she had to and disappeared very quickly once they reached the room. The door was locked so no one could enter until the teacher arrived.  
  
So naturally the first years did what any school kids would do waiting for their teacher, the talked amongst them selves.  
  
It was Austin Newman who began their conversation. Having realised that Alan knew a lot about the school and the Professors he decided to ask the boy if he knew Solomon was like. "Alan? Do you know anything about Solomon?" he asked. Alan just looked at him for a moment or two and Austin began to get nervous. "I...I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but...but I just...just thought that you would know because you knew all of the teachers so far and...and I don't...don't want to get in trouble with Solomon as well as Scythe."  
  
Alan shot the boy an apologetic look. "Sorry Austin but I don't know her. If my Grandfather was still teaching I could have told you about the class but I...I don't know anything about Solomon." The question from Austin had brought his fears of what Solomon would do to him and Albus back. In short he was worrying again.  
  
Albus picked up on his friend worrying tone and over-exaggeratedly wrapped an arm around Alan's shoulders. "Relax." He told both boys. "The worst she can do is, as me and Alan established, to hand us over to Tom Tunney."  
  
"I'm not to sure." Alan responded, suddenly his shoes had become interesting to him. Albus and Austin looked at him, now interested in what he had to say. "As I said I don't know her and...and I'm not sure what she could do to us." He looked up at the other two boys.  
  
They all exchanged worried glances. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming up the corridor. All eyes turned to see Professor Solomon practically gliding towards them. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice as she came to the door.  
  
Once she unlocked it all the first years filed in. As Alan and Albus began to pass he she reached out her hands and grabbed the two. "Not you. I want a word." She pulled them aside as Austin entered the room last. She closed the door and locked it before putting a silencing charm on it. "I suppose you know what this is about." She said in her false sweet voice.  
  
Both Albus and Alan shook there heads and stared up at her.  
  
"Well I have had a word with Mr Tunney about your actions by the train and we have devised a suitable punishment." She said staring a hole through either of the two.  
  
"But Professor we didn't do anything." Alan tried desperately.  
  
"Didn't do anything Mr Quartermane?" She continued. "That's not what Mr Tunney told me and, unfortunately for you, he is a more believable person."  
  
Alan was using common sense at this moment to keep quiet but Albus seemed to lack that quality. "But we didn't do anything Professor." He said. "We were just standing by when it happened and just because we laughing he automatically blamed us."  
  
"That quite enough from you Mr Dumbledore." Solomon ordered. "As for your punishment, you will both receive detentions for two weeks and 40 points each will be taken from Gryffindor. Now hurry you and get into class."  
  
She ushered the two boys into the class, after taking the spells off, and moved up to her desk as they took their seats and took out their quills and parchments, as they had been doing in the last few classes.  
  
"Ok class." Solomon said again in her sweet voice. "I am your Transfigurations teacher for your time at this school. With me you will learn how to change inanimate objects and otherwise into different objects. But for now lets write down the rules for my class shall we?" She took a moment to look around the room. "Right then, Number one. No talking unless I ask you to. Number two. No fighting. Number Three. My instructions are ton be obeyed at all times. With that out of the way let us get on with the lesson."  
  
Solomon was by far the worst teacher they had had so far. Ok so she wasn't as...Blood-thirsty as Scythe and she was nothing compared to Tinnean but she was boring. All she did was talk for the whole lesson in her sweet voice that Albus was growing to hate. For some reason when she asked a question she would only allow a Slytherin to answer. Albus felt sorry for Frank Brent. He had fallen asleep and his punishment was 60 points from Gryffindor and a weeks worth of detentions.  
  
All in all most of the students were happy to see the class end. They had no time to converse however as they were rushed off to the Quidditch Pitch for there first lesson with Madame Aphelia Forsythe.  
  
The first years were lined up either side of Madame Forsythe with brooms lying at their feet. Madame Forsythe had paced up and down the lines for a moment before taking he place in the middle of the line.  
  
"Alright First Years" She said. "Let's get straight into the lesson shall we? First you need to stand to the left of your broomstick, or the right if you are left handed."  
  
The students hurriedly moved to the proper positions. Albus was on the left of his broomstick and Alan was to the right (just so you know).  
  
"Good now raise you hand above the broom and say in a clear and demanding voice 'Up'" As soon as Madame Forsythe said this the students began trying to get their brooms up.  
  
Austin had said 'up' about ten times and was now almost begging, Frank Brent had managed to get it to move slightly before it sprang into the air and whacked his nose. Percival Vincente was having slightly more luck with his but the Slytherin had only managed to get it to float an inch above the ground. Not many students were doing better than Vincente.  
  
"Up!" Alan demanded and the broomstick flew straight up into his hand.  
  
Albus watched his friend before turning to his broom. "Up!" He mimicked and the broom did the same for him.  
  
A short while after Madame Forsythe had gone around correcting people everyone had their brooms hovering. Madame Forsythe once again returned to her place in the middle of the lines. "Very Good." She said looking at all of the students in turn. "Now mount your brooms but do not take off yet." All the students followed her orders. "Now what we will do is just go up a little way by pushing off the floor with you feet and then come back down by pushing the end of the broom downwards. Everybody got that? Good, now when I blow my whistle we begin." She looked around once more before blowing her whistle.  
  
Many of the students had trouble controlling their brooms. A couple of students from both Slytherin and Gryffindor fell off. Once again Alan and Albus were the first to actually do the task. A short while after everyone was corrected every student had done as Madame Forsythe had asked.  
  
Once again Madame Forsythe stood in the middle of the group. "Good" she said. "Now that we have all done that I want you to push off of the ground and fly in a circle around me by just pushing the broom in the direction you wish it to go." She looked around the group. "Are you ready?" and her whistle blew.  
  
Everyone took off and began flying in a circle around the teacher. Austin was very insecure on the broom and was wobbling all over the place. Vincente saw this and decided to do something. Suddenly picking up speed he rammed into Austin's broom. "Out of the way!" he demanded sending the other boy flying off of course.  
  
Madame Forsythe didn't see him do this but she saw Austin flying away. "Mr Newman! Come back here this instant!" she called after him.  
  
Austin however was terrified. He had lost controle completely and was headed towards the castle at an alarming speed, for the type of broom anyway. Albus acted quickly when he saw this happening and flew after the boy. Noticing what was going on Alan decided to help as well flying full throttle after Albus. Austin had quite a head start n them but they were catching up by laying almost flat on the broom and gaining speed. They both over took Austin and, Albus did a quick flip to turn around and Alan span, before heading back the way they came. The two came either side of their house-mate and grabbed his arms. This stopped Austin's movement but the broom continued into the castle wall before it snapped in two on contact.  
  
Albus and Alan landed as the class and the Teacher came running towards them. Madame Forsythe did not seem happy. "Mr Newman! What have you got to say for your self?" she looked at the shaken boy who could only stutter in response. She sighed and shook her head. "10 points will be taken from you for not paying attention and another 10 for damage to school property." She then looked at the other two. "As for you two, 20 points will be given for your heroics, for lack of a better word to describe it."  
  
And so came about the end of the days lessons, the students and the faculty went to the great hall for their meal. Yet the day was far from over.  
  
-End Chapter 5-  
  
Any suggestions on how to make this better are welcome. Please review


	6. Chapter Six

> Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
  
Summary: Detention on the first day! How bad it that?!  
  
-Chapter Six-  
  
Dinner was an uneventful event, Students talking about the day's lessons and the Professors. After a large meal on Albus' part both he and Alan made their way to the Dormitories to drop their things off and wait for the bringer of doom to take them to their fate.  
  
They were to be escorted to Solomon's classroom by the head boy but until he came they were free to do what they wanted in their house. They were currently sitting in the first years dorms, Albus was staring at the ceiling as Alan sorted through his trunk.  
  
Alan sighed. "Right." He said. "Book, comb, book, wand cleaning equipment, book, photo of dad, book, letter from dad." He stopped and turned the letter over in his hands. "I suppose I should read it."  
  
He looked over to Albus who was still staring at the ceiling but was listening, but Alan couldn't tell.  
  
The smaller boy shook his head and looked down. He opened the letter and began to read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Alan." He read. "I'm just writing this to tell you that I put your grandfather's cloak in your trunk. Who knows you might be able to use it. Please write to me as soon as possible and tell me how school is." After a long pause on the sheet there was a small bit of writing on the bottom. "P.S. how do you work this Floo-thing again?" Alan shook his head and sighed.  
  
Albus rolled over onto the floor and looked at his friend with humour twinkling in his eyes. "Your father can't work Floo powder?" he said in a chuckle.  
  
Alan placed the letter back into the trunk. "I will be the first person to admit that my Father is an idiot. I have a rather unusual family really."  
  
"Do tell" Albus said suddenly interested.  
  
"Well to put it bluntly." Alan began and turned to looked at Albus. "I'm the son of an Idiot and a Gypsy."  
  
Albus stare at him as if trying to squeeze more information out of him.  
  
Alan sighed again. "My father was born an Idiot and didn't even go to school. He can even read or write. I brought him a quick quote quill for Christmas and the house elves read to him. My mother ran away from her parents when she was younger and joined a group of travelling Gypsies. She met my father that way and I was born in the middle of Paris in a wooden caravan. I spent the first five years of my life travelling with her and the Gypsies until my mother had enough of looking after me and disowned me then gave me to my father and grandfather to raise. I wasn't even called Alan at that time. My mother found it fit to name me Nemo, meaning 'no one'. It's still my middle name."  
  
"So are you half-muggle or Pureblood?" Albus asked half-heartedly.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Alan asked back  
  
"Not really. I was just curious." Albus responded smiling.  
  
"Oh well." Alan started as he returned his things to his trunk. "My family on my father's side as you can probably guess are purebloods. My mother was a Half-muggle. It's surprising the differences in the type of lives that people lead, both muggles and purebloods."  
  
"Alan? I have a question." Albus said moving from his bed to the window in between his and Alan's bed.  
  
"And what's that?" Alan asked moving back to his trunk again.  
  
Albus turned back to the smaller boy. "Why are you so open with your family and things? I mean don't you have any secrets or anything?"  
  
Alan shot up at the question and turned to look up at the other. He shook his head and returned to his normal demeanour. A smile crept upon his face. "I have my secrets Albus, as I'm sure you have yours as well. I just don't see the point in hiding information on my family when people ask me for it. Sure there are something's that I would prefer to keep secret from most people about myself but they would come out eventually." He turned back and put a book back into his trunk. Albus turned back to looking out of the window. Alan suddenly addressed him again. "Things like the fact I learnt to be an excellent thief in my youth."  
  
At that moment the door to the dorm opened to reveal a male student in his seventh year. He wore the Hufflepuff badge as well as a head boy badge. "Follow me." He said simply. The two boys stood and followed the head-boy out of the common room and down towards the stairs. They were joined by Frank Brent and were soon on their way to Solomon's class.  
  
Soon they were led inside of the classroom by the head boy who addressed the teacher before signalling them to stand before her. Solomon was not alone in her room, with her stood Professors Tinnean and Scythe as well as Tom Tunney. The head boy left the room and Solomon turned to the boys in front of her  
  
"You are here for detention so there will be no talking or disruptiveness while you are here. You will be split up into different classrooms so that you cannot talk to each other." She walked towards them. "Mr Marriot, you will go with Professor Scythe." They then noticed the Slytherin in the classroom looking terrified. "Mr Brent you will go with Mr Tunney, Mr Dumbledore you will spend your detention with Professor Tinnean and Mr Quartermane you will be with me."  
  
After she finished the Professor and Tom Tunney took the boy appointed to them and walked to their classroom. The last Albus saw of Alan that night was him sitting down at a desk with Solomon placing a parchment in front of him.  
  
"Come on" Tinnean said softly to him and led him towards his classroom. It didn't take long to get there and soon Albus was sitting at a desk with parchment as well. "Now I don't like doing detentions." Tinnean said to him, smiling. "I find it a waste of my time as well as yours. However I have been told to make you write 'I will not cause mischief' for at least half an hour and then I get you to clean the cauldrons and potions equipment." He gave Albus a quill and told him to start.  
  
The time passed rather quickly really. He was allowed to stop when he got cramp, Tinnean offered him a sweet every once and a while. He also was brought drinks a few times as well. All in all it was a rather easy detention. This was just making Albus like Tinnean more than he did before. Tinnean himself didn't seem to be that bothered in the discipline of the student, people worked for him because they liked him. He wasn't taking the detention seriously at all.  
  
Tinnean brought out the cauldrons and potions equipment and gave Albus some soapy-water and a sponge to wash them with. "I would help but it's you detention after all." He said smiling at the boy. Albus smiled back and then picked up the sponge and started to wash the cauldrons. Tinnean started to talk to him again. "I see that you've made friends with young Alan."  
  
"Yes sir" Albus replied almost monotonously as he set about his work.  
  
"So what is he like as a person? I only ever saw him during the holidays and only then in passing really." Tinnean said to him.  
  
Albus stopped his work and turned to his teacher. "I don't think I can really comment on that sir. I've only known him for two days."  
  
"Ah yes, that's the beauty of the Quartermane family. They rarely change from the day you meet them." Tinnean sat down next to Albus and signalled him to continue his work. "You see" he continued the conversation. "My family and his have had a long friendship. It goes all the way back to the middle-ages as the muggles refer to that time as. It is well recorded between mine and his family that the Quartermanes don't change that much unless they are forced to do so. I knew his grandfather for about ninety years and he was still the same person as he was in school. I doubt whether Alan will be the 'black sheep' of the family...but then...you never know."  
  
The rest of the detention went smoothly and soon Albus was back in Gryffindor Tower after being escorted by Tinnean there. He went towards the dorm to see if the others were there yet. The only person in his dorm was Austin asleep in his bed, it was already dark outside. Albus decided he would get some sleep as well, after all he had lessons tomorrow and he had spent three hours with Tinnean.  
  
He changed into his pyjamas and slipped into bed just as he was nodding off the door opened and Frank Brent came walking into the room. He looked exhausted and didn't even look around the room as he flopped down like a sack of spud on his bed. He drifted of to sleep quite quickly as soon after he fell he was snoring. Albus turn back onto his bed and fell asleep.  
  
About Half an hour later Albus was awoken by the door slamming shut followed by a quiet "bugger". He was lucky enough to be facing towards the door when he awoke and was in a position that no one could tell that he was awake.  
  
Alan came into his view and sat on his bed. He began rummaging through his trunk for his pyjamas and was soon getting changed. He turned so his back was to Albus and took off his shirt. In the moonlight Albus could plainly make out long thin marks across his friends back as well as a liquid making its way out of one of the marks down his back. Alan pulled out some bandages from his trunk. 'What doesn't he have in there?' Albus thought. Alan hissed in pain as he began to wrap his back and chest in the bandages. He pulled his pyjama top over his head and hissed again when it touched his back. He grabbed a bandage again and began wrapping his left hand in them.  
  
Albus turned away at that point. 'What did Solomon do to him?' He thought as he turned to give his friend some privacy. 'Perhaps I should tell the headmaster about this...I'll talk to Alan about it first though. In the morning' And with that thought Albus drifted off to sleep hearing the small sounds of pain coming from his friends bed as Alan slowly settled in for the night.  
  
-End Chapter 6-  
  
Not completely what I had expected to write this chapter like but it turned out alright.  
  
As for the Reviews. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I would also like to say that so much praising might give me a big ego if it continued at this pace.  
  
I hope you keep reviewing, I just happy that someone is reading it.  
  
To all of those who haven't reviewed before, please review and tell me what you think as before any suggestions on improvements are welcome.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Summary: The day after the night before, I've always wanted to say that.

Authors Note: - Before I get into the chapter I want to explain why I haven't updated recently. I would love to say I had writers block but the truth is I couldn't be bothered to write the thing, and thus this chapter is going to be quite short.

-Chapter 7-

The sun light filtered into the room and shone upon the head of Albus Dumbledore. The boy turned over in protest as his sleep was disturbed by the light only to fall off the bed in a lump of tangled sheets. As soon as he hit the floor he was awake and shot up to a sitting position. He sat there for a moment rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning. He glanced at a clock in the room reading it a two hour before classes start. He stood up and went to get washed and dressed.

When he came back, fully dressed, he noticed that the only person still asleep was Alan Quartermane. Then the memories of the night before came back. He remembered the cuts across his friends back. He thought that he would let Alan sleep for a few more minutes as he prepared for the second day of school.

While Albus dug through his things to find his school equipment, Fawkes flew in through the open window and landed on his bed. Fawkes nuzzled Albus slightly and was rewarded with a few strokes of his feathers. Albus went back to preparing his things and left Fawkes to do as he wanted. The phoenix looked around the room a few times before spotting Alan lying on his stomach. The song bird glided over to the sleeping boy and nuzzled his shoulder. Alan twisted away from the bird and tried to sleep again. Fawkes, however, had other ideas. The bird moved to the other side and nudged Alan a couple more times.

Alan groaned and sat up. He yawned and stretched before letting out a hiss of pain and moving his arm to support his back. He looked towards the song bird and studied it for a moment. Fawkes radiated in beauty and seemed to glow in light. His slick feather glistened in the morning light. Alan held out a tentative hand and allowed the bird to nuzzle the limb. Alan stroked the birds head and looked around the room, his eyes falling on Albus.

"Is this yours Albus?" Alan asked.

Albus jumped slightly and turned around. Seeing Fawkes being very affectionate towards his friend he smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, Fawkes has recovered from his regeneration it seems. I told you he was beautiful."

"And I don't remember arguing with you." Alan stood up and collected his clothes as he left for a wash.

"You had better hurry up Alan. Classes start in an hour." Albus called after him before returning to is preparations.

Not too long after that Alan returned dressed on from the waste down in his school uniform, the bandages still wrapped around his upper body. Albus was sitting on his bed stroking Fawkes as Alan walked towards his trunk. Opening it he searched through it for a moment to find a few bandages before changing the bandages around his body and hand. Once that was done he put on the top half of his uniform and went back to his trunk to find his books.

Albus had been watching him carefully throughout the changing of bandages. "Alan? How did your detention go?"

Alan Quartermane visibly froze. He shook it off soon after and turned to face his friend. "I'd rather not talk about it, if it's all the same with you."

Albus nodded and decided not to take the subject further, he did however have another question. "I have one more question Alan. What don't you have in the trunk?"

"Quite a lot actually. It's charmed to have a room in the bottom of it. It was my Grandfathers but since he doesn't need it anymore I got it." He told the taller boy. "The draws are charmed so that they automatically have what I'm looking for in them. The only problem is that they get muddled up and sometime I end up with clothes in the same place as books and writing equipment instead of them being separate."

They wasn't much more said through this moment of preparation for the day ahead and soon the two boys were on their way to their second day of lessons at Hogwarts.

-Chapter Seven-

As I said it's going to be short because I can be bothered to write the story at the moment and my thoughts are elsewhere.

Review if you have the time.


End file.
